


Échos

by cipou



Series: Univers parallèles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, M/M, Trad, univers parallèles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipou/pseuds/cipou
Summary: Quelqu’un a supprimé la moitié des numéros du téléphone de Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Univers parallèles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648111
Kudos: 17





	Échos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517101) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Et me voici avec une autre traduction, cette fois de entanglednow que je remercie de m'avoir autorisé à traduire et publier sa fic qui m'a séchée ! Thanks entanglednow for letting me translate and publish your awesome fic!  
> Et merci comme d'habitude à Lise pour sa relecture !
> 
> Kudos, commentaires, critiques, conseils et recommandations bienvenus.

Quelqu’un a supprimé la moitié des numéros du téléphone de Stiles. Il ne le remarque que quand il le prend pour écrire à Scott et qu’il trouve son carnet de contacts deux fois plus petit qu’il ne devrait l’être.

\- Putain, Scott.

Combien de fois doit-il lui répéter que la technologie doit être séduite, pas battue jusqu’à la soumission. Il n’a aucune idée du moment où Scott a réussi à le faire. La dernière fois que Stiles l’a vu, il se satisfaisait parfaitement d’utiliser son propre portable pour envoyer des déclarations d’amour sans grande inventivité à Lydia. Il connaît la moitié des numéros manquants sans avoir besoin de vérifier et les réintègre dans son téléphone en quelques touches rapides, mais il va devoir récupérer le reste du téléphone de Derek.

Derek est en retard. Il a dit qu’il retrouverait Stiles juste à la sortie de la route mais l’endroit est froid et vide, le brouillard montant lentement à hauteur de visage. Stiles ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il attend, il n’arrive pas à se rappeler quand il est arrivé.

Stiles laisse encore passer dix minutes puis appelle la maison mais ça sonne et sonne, et ça n’a aucun sens parce que la maison n’est jamais vide. Il y a toujours quelqu’un près du téléphone, en général Peter parce qu’il ne résiste jamais à l’occasion de faire tourner en bourrique quiconque est à l’autre bout du fil. À moins qu’ils ne soient trop loin pour l’entendre, et les seules raisons auxquelles il puisse penser sont toutes préoccupantes. Stiles fronce les sourcils vers son téléphone puis raccroche et se ronge le pouce. S’il s’est passé quelque chose et que personne ne lui a rien dit, il va faire la gueule. Il déteste ne pas être au courant, ça craint ; il a dit aux gens de le tenir au courant. Parce qu’il s’inquiète, c’est quelque chose qu’il fait, il s’inquiète.

Il attend cinq autres minutes puis décide qu’il n’aura qu’à retrouver Derek à la maison. Ce n’est pas si loin et contrairement à ce que son téléphone semble penser, la maison des Hale n’est jamais vide. Il croisera probablement quelqu’un sur le chemin, ou ils le rencontreront. Ou sans doute feront-ils semblant de l’attaquer, ce dont ils ne se lassent jamais, jamais. Parce que Stiles n’est vraiment pas doué pour savoir quand on le chasse.

Il ne va pas très loin avant que Derek le trouve et Stiles est toujours impressionné par sa capacité à apparaître à un endroit vide la seconde d’avant et à simplement prendre tout l’espace ; parfois, Stiles pense qu’il le fait juste avec lui. Laura est exactement pareille. Non, en fait, Laura est pire et elle le sait. Elle s’en délecte.

Stiles fait un large sourire à Derek mais tout ce qu’il obtient en retour est une sorte de regard sombre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Derek s’approche d’un pas lourd et il n’a pas l’air content du tout, la bouche crispée.

\- Tu devais me retrouver au niveau de la route, lui rappelle Stiles. J’ai attendu pendant genre vingt minutes. J’étais inquiet parce que d’habitude t’es pas en retard à part s’il se passe un truc horrible mais tu ne m’as pas envoyé de message et, ok tu fais une tête vraiment énervée donc je suppose que t’es toujours fâché.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande Derek, et oui, c’est officiel, il est toujours énervé parce qu’il a toujours son air renfrogné.

On dirait que sa tête a toujours été comme ça.

Il continue d’écraser les feuilles en se dirigeant vers lui et Stiles se détend au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapproche.

\- Est-ce que Laura t’a appelé ? Elle a dit qu’elle allait te parler, à propos du truc.

Derek s’arrête d’un coup et se fige. Stiles sait que mentionner Laura n’est pas très fair play, elle se range toujours de son côté, mais ça, c’est parce que Laura est géniale. Mais Stiles ne pense pas qu’il n’y ait que ça, Derek a une tête, Derek a une tête plutôt horrible dans l’ensemble. Enfin, aussi horrible que puisse être la tête de Derek en tout cas.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande doucement Stiles . T’as pas l’air d’aller bien.

Derek est comme une ligne sous haute tension, en colère et étrangement instable.

\- Eh, allez, parle-moi, dit Stiles en se rapprochant un peu et en remettant la veste en cuir de Derek en place ; mais il n’a même pas droit à un sourire, au contraire, les lèvres de Derek se serrent un peu plus. Eh, j’ai dit que j’étais désolé et je le pensais. Je sais que tu as tous les droits d’être énervé par rapport à ça mais ce n’est pas à cause de toi. J’attends juste le bon moment, tu es truc assez énorme, loup-garouesque à sortir à un parent et on parle du Shérif, là.

Il déplace son poids et se penche en avant, pressant sa bouche contre celle de Derek et il sait qu’ils se sont disputés mais il ne s’attend pas à ce que Derek l’attrape par les coudes et le pousse en le forçant violemment à reculer d’un pas. Il le fait assez fort pour que les pieds de Stiles glissent sur le sol et que les doigts de Derek lui serrent les bras à lui en laisser des bleus.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? demande Derek, tendu et énervé.

\- Ok, dit Stiles hésitant, parce que qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ? Tu es apparemment plus énervé que ce que je pensais.

\- Tu t’es pris un coup à la tête ? demande Derek mais ça a plus l’air d’une menace que d’une question et Stiles n’a officiellement plus aucune idée de ce qui se passe, aucune.

\- Est-ce que je me suis quoi ? Non, non Derek, je ne me suis pas pris un coup à la tête. Purée, ta mère a raison tu sais, tu as tendance à dramatiser.

Derek a l’air d’avoir pris un coup à l’estomac et le reste de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire se suspend. Derek semble vouloir le frapper et bien sûr, il peut être énervé parfois mais Derek n’a jamais, jamais, regardé Stiles comme ça. Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, Derek attrape le bras de Stiles, les doigts trop profondément enfoncés, et Stiles est trop stupéfait pour bouger de suite. Puis il tire contre la prise, se dégage et recule, le souffle court. Parce que Derek ne fait pas ça, il n’utilise pas sa force contre lui, pas comme ça, et ça le fait vraiment flipper.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? T’es devenu fou ?

\- Non, mais je pense que toi peut-être.

Derek tourne Stiles dans l’autre sens et ne le rattrape même pas quand il trébuche ; Stiles se retrouve face à la maison de Derek et il ne peut plus respirer, il ne peut plus respirer.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Stiles inspire, sent l’air râper le long de sa gorge. Parce que la maison des Hale est, la maison des Hale est une épave calcinée. C’est un mélange roussi de bois et de ruines qui tient à peine debout et on dirait que c’est comme ça depuis des années. Mais Stiles sais que non, parce qu’il était là hier. Il était là, debout dans la cuisine, à boire du jus d’orange. Il a l’impression qu’il va s’étouffer, la gorge serrée.

\- Oh mon dieu. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Il se retourne vers Derek et il ne regarde plus Stiles comme s’il était devenu fou. Il a un air pâle et atterré à présent.

\- Derek, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demande Stiles, la voix rauque, faible et brisée. Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Pourquoi on dirait que c’est comme ça depuis des années ? J’étais là hier, comment ça a… qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, putain ?

Il tremble, les ongles s’enfonçant dans ses paumes. Ce n’est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel.

Derek ne répond pas, secoue la tête, marche assez loin pour que Stiles ne l’entende pas et puis appelle Scott. Non que ça importe parce que Stiles ne peut détacher son regard de la maison. Il ne peut détacher son regard des ruines de la maison. Elle a l’air d’un squelette, instable, les traces du feu recouvertes par le temps et le feuillage et rien n’a de sens, rien du tout. La maison n’est plus là, la maison est...vide. Il tremble et il peut le sentir, des gens sont morts ici. Des gens sont morts ici, brûlés. Des gens. Oh putain, ça ne peut pas arriver, ça ne peut pas arriver.

\- Derek, où sont les autres ? demande Stiles.

Mais Derek ne répond pas, il se contente de le regarder, d’une manière qui donne envie à Stiles de se recroqueviller. Il ne dit plus rien jusqu’à ce que Scott débarque des arbres, l’air d’avoir couru tout le chemin.

Ce qui est… impossible.

À moins que…

Scott est un loup-garou. Oh putain. Scott est un loup-garou. Sauf que Stiles l’a vu il y a moins de six heures et ce n’est pas possible. Quand est-ce que Scott a été mordu ?

\- Stiles, dit Scott qui s’approche de lui puis regarde Derek. Derek a dit que tu te comportais bizarrement.

\- T’es un loup-garou, dit Stiles d’un air hébété. Quand est-ce que ça s’est passé putain ? Je t’ai vu il y a six heures. Merde, Scott !

\- Je te l’avais dit, dit Derek, comme si Stiles venait de tout confirmer.

\- Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez moi, s’agace Stiles. Mais je commence à penser qu’il y a tout le reste qui déconne. Pourquoi la maison est brûlée ? Où sont les autres ? Et est-ce que s’il vous plaît quelqu’un pourrait arrêter de me regarder comme si j’avais une deuxième tête et me dire quelque chose ?

Scott fronce les sourcils vers Derek.

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, tout ce qu’il sait est faux.

Il y a tellement d’émotions derrière la colère dans la voix de Derek, Stiles peut le sentir, même s’il les cache trop pour qu’on puisse vraiment les saisir.

\- C’est pas moi le putain de problème, dit férocement Stiles. C’est vous qui avez été remplacés par des sosies. Appelle Laura, son numéro est dans mon téléphone.

Stiles jette son téléphone à Scott mais il ne fait même pas mine de l’attraper. Il le laisse juste le cogner à la poitrine, regardant Stiles avec un air de confusion horrifiée. Il finit par s’accroupir pour le récupérer, faisant défiler les contacts de Stiles.

\- Oh mon dieu, Derek, Derek, tu reconnais ce numéro ? demande Scott, et il a un air tellement gêné quand il tend le téléphone vers Derek pour qu’il voit.

Quoi que lui montre Scott, le visage de Derek se tord dans une expression douloureuse et Stiles n’a jamais rien vu comme ça avant. Il espère qu’il ne devra jamais la revoir.

\- Oui, dit doucement Derek, c’est notre ancien numéro.

Il recule alors, se repliant sur lui-même. Il ne regarde plus Stiles désormais.

\- Comment tu t’appelles ? demande Scott avec précaution.

Stiles le fixe.

\- Scott, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Stiles, s’il te plaît, réponds juste à la question.

Il le fait, il répond à toutes les questions de Scott, quand il est né, où il va à l’école, qui sont ses amis, les deux dernières années de sa vie, quelque chose à propos de Chris et Allison Argent, dont Stiles n’a jamais entendu parler. C’est comme s’ils pensaient vraiment qu’il souffre d’une sorte de grave traumatisme crânien. Mais Stiles sait que ce n’est pas le cas, il n’a vu presque personne de toute la matinée. Mais la maison... Il ne comprend pas pourquoi la maison est comme ça. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, quand, Scott a été mordu. Certaines de ses réponses font froncer les sourcils à Scott et regarder Derek désespérément. Derek dont la bouche forme une ligne que l’on voit de moins en moins. Stiles ne savait même pas que Derek pouvait faire cette tête. Ça le fait flipper grave et il essaye de glisser sa main dans celle de Derek, sans y penser, mais Derek se dégage en sursautant, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches à la place. Scott aperçoit le mouvement et sa tête, sa tête lui dit exactement ce que le corps de Derek essaye de lui faire comprendre depuis qu’il est arrivé. Il n’est pas censé faire ça. Il n’est pas censé le toucher. Peut-être que les gens ne touchent pas Derek, du tout.

\- C’est une hallucination, c’est ça ? dit faiblement Stiles. La même chose qui s’est passée l’été dernier avec les sorcières, quand elles ont fait croire à Jackson que c’était un zombie et qu’on a dû parcourir la ville en voiture pour le retrouver.

Ils le regardent tous les deux comme s’ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce dont il était en train de parler. Comme s’ils n’avaient plus aucune idée de qui il était.

\- Allez, sérieux, c’est pas très drôle.

Stiles sent de la sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque car clairement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond du tout, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et il a l’horrible suspicion que c’est lui.

\- Je pense qu’on devrait te ramener à la maison, dit Scott, les yeux alternant entre Stiles et Derek.

Il s’approche de Stiles et passe son bras autour du sien.

\- Allez viens, mec, je te ramène à la maison, on va tirer ça au clair.

Stiles veut protester, il veut rester et exiger qu’on lui dise ce qu’il se passe mais il a le sentiment que les choses ne feraient qu’empirer. Même s’il n’est pas sûr qu’il y ait quelque chose de pire que ce qu’il est en train d’imaginer.

\- Oui, s’entend-il dire, c’est sans doute une bonne idée.

Parce qu’il a vraiment besoin de voir quelque chose de familier.

Sa mère a fini sa journée il y a une heure, elle doit être rentrée du poste à l’heure qu’il est.


End file.
